Trial and Error
by LilBat54
Summary: Rae,Ryan and Dylan are all apart of the game. The same game Steve and Darren are in. What will happen when Rae is stuck? She wants to be on the good side but the bad gives her a rush, the good can't. Stay Beautiful 1 owns Ronnie, Roxypony owns Kade! R
1. Chapter 1: School

**Okay I will try to write a good one! I'm trying really hard not to make a Mary Sue. I own Rae,Ryan,Monica and her followers, Dylan and some others. :)**

**Please give me an AMAZING review and I thank my buddy StayBeautiful1 as my AMAZING Beta and I am her Beeteeeeee :D Hehehe**

I sighed as I opened my catlike hazel eyes and heard the beeping of my alarm clock. "Off to school." I muttered as I hit my Mickey Mouse alarm clock and turned on my music. I walked into my brother Ryan's room.

"Ry! Up and at 'em!" I taunted while I threw a pillow at his head. Ry wasn't much of a morning person, and I didn't help that. He layed still and took the pillow and covered his ears from the music.

"Uhnnnnn" He moaned. I walked down to my room and shut my door. I tuned into the music as I changed. I decided on a blue v-neck with a black lacy Cami, ripped light skinnies and a pair of tan Uggs. Before I went down I put on my favorite lip gloss and fluffed my hair. Then I slid down the railing and jumped off to attepmt to make breakfast.

After ten fails at pancakes Ryan my twin brother came down stairs. "God Rae what did you do this time? Put fruit snacks in the pancakes?" He asked looking at them.

"Psshhhtt No!" I muttered scooping my eleventh fail into the garbage and sat at the counter and watched my brother make perfect chocolate chip pancakes. I was the worst cook. _EVER._

I decided to eat the perfect pancakes my brother made me. Pouting though. After I turned on my LG Chocolate Touch ran upstairs, turned off music, grabbed a book and ran back down.

Ry was sitting there with a smug look on his face. "Rae, you forgot your IPod and jacket."

"Bull poopie!" I grumbled as I ran upstairs grabbed both and made it in time to get to the bus.

Ry held the bus for me. My bus driver stared at me.

"Rae, I'm not waiting for you anymore!" She called back.

"Whatever..." I muttered and sat next to Ryan.

"So Rae, how many fails was that at pancake making for you?" My brother looked at me. Even though we had the same features he was way taller than me. I was stuck short.

"My fifteenth. So what are you getting me for our Sweet 16th?"

We were both 15. Our parents were never home. We had a au pair named Sydney until we were 13. When my mom found out she smoked pot and eloped with her many boyfriends in our basement. Sydney was then banished,sued and deported.

"That my sister is a secret." He teased pretending to lock his lips. I laughed.

I looked up as Monica walked on in her hoe heels,short skirt and halter top. Her golden hair flying behind gave me the finger as she walked by and smiled at Ryan. I fiddled withmy garnet spider on a thin silver chain.

"Don't bother with her." A voice said behind me. I sqeaulled Ryan laughed. I turned over and looked who said it. It was a girl with bronze colored hair, ice blue eyes and a beauty mark above her lip.

"I'm Dylan." She greeted smiling. "I just moved here. I was in the school right by yours, but I decided to go to this school, Monica was there in fifth grade then left."

Ry was staring at her like he was a dog and she was a brand new bone. I stepped on his foot. "Nice to meet you Dylan, I'm Rae and this is Ry my brother."

She smiled at him then turned back to me."Are you two in Miss Greene's homeroom?"

I smiled."Yep, both of us are. But I'm not in regular Science, Art or Tech. I take accelerated." Ry cleared his throat. "I'm in accelerated Tech, Math and English." I sighed Math and English were my worst subjects.

She smiled a smile any dentist would kill for. "I'm in all of those! We can sit together." Ry was about to start drooling, luckily the bus stopped and we had to get off.

We walked with Dylan until we reached our lockers then we spread apart. I opened my locker to find a flyer slip out. I picked it up and read it.

**~ Come To the Cirque Du Freak ~**

**For One Week Only!**

**See:**

**Sive and Seersa- The Twisting Twins!**

**Evra the Snake Boy! The Wolf-Man! Gertha Teeth!**

**Larten Crepsley and his Performing Spider- Madam Octa!**

**Alexander Ribs! The Lovely Madame Truska- Bearded Lady!**

**Rhamus Two Bellies- The world's fattest man!**

**Where: The abandoned theather on Peach Street **

**Warning: Not for the light hearted, sick or old**

**Tickets are $20.00 each**

I stared at the design on the papers until the warning bell rang. I got ready for my first three classes and ran to homeroom. I saw Dylan sitting there saving me a seat. I smiled greatfullyand sat next to her. I stared at her schedule. She had Gym and the accelerated classes with me, the others were with Ry.

After we said the pledge and took attendance I walked with Dylan to Gym.

Callie and Anna caught up with us. "Hey Rae! Who's this?" They chorussed symmetrically.

"This is Dylan, she's new here." Anna and Callie smiled then waved goodbye and set off towards Music. I reached the locker room. I left Dylan to talk to the Coaches. I smiled. It was a Monday they had us run two miles on Mondays and Fridays.

I put my hair in a French Braid, Pulled on my shorts and shirt tied my sneakers and grabbed my Ipod out of the back of my binder. My school let you use your Ipod to run in gym. I jogged over to my class. Thoughts still haunting me about the Cirque. It was like it was set up. Like a destiny. I decided to grab it later and show it to Ry.

"Okay babies today is the double mile! Jog outside you do four laps running, if you aren't running you have to do another six!" I put my Ipod on to a Ke$ha album.

"GO! YOU LAZY BUMS!" My Coach boomed and I shot off. I was usually clumsy, but when I was running I was in a world of my own. I was in a huge party now trying to find the bomb when I was listening to BLOW By Ke$ha. Before I knew it I was done in 13 minutes. I was always done first.

The Coach smiled at me and yelled. "SEE RAE HERE? SHE'S A PERFECT EXAMPLE OF HOW YOU ALL SHOULD BE!" I snickered. I had beaten all of the football team, soccer team and basketball team. I took a sip of my water. Crossed my legs and waited for class to be over.

Cheer Leaders started to scream.

"LITTLE TITCH CHEATED!" I spit water out of my nose laughing so hard they hadn't even completed one lap. They called me Titch because I was so small and slender, yet I was a beautiful Carmel while they were so pale. Even in the summer they can't get the natural color I have.

"Rae, you can go and change." The Coaches declared. I nodded and walked back to the locker room. I changed and read waiting for the bell ring. In around 20 minutes the bell had rung and I shot out of the disgusting gym room. I had time so I went to my locker and folded up the flyer and stuck it in my back pocket. I put my phone in my boot. I didn't want to in gym because it could easily be stolen.

I saw Mr. Drell staring at me. "I know I know I failed another test didn't I?" I asked him. "No you failed the test AND the essay." He said plopping the 54%'s on my desk.

"Son of a bitch.." I muttered as Anna slid next to me. "Hey- oh another fail? God you must hate this subject..." I nodded sorrowfully with puppy dog eyes.

Anna patted my back as she got a 98 on the test and a 96 on the Essay. I blanked out the rest of the period and walked to Algebra. I saw Ry walking with Dylan to their smarty Social Studies. I walked in sat next to Connor and zipped up my hoodie because he was staring at me. Not that I had much but still I was creeped out.

After I blanked out of Algebra (not unusual) and got my homework I headed towards Tech. I reached it to find dancing on the table. " Mr. Symonds! You're going to hurt yourself!" I called up. " No I won't Raetron!" Ugh I hated that nickname.

"Okayyyy.." Once everyone reached class Ry and Dylan sat next to me. After was done dancing on the table we started to work on our mini rocking horses. I remembered the flyer.

"Ry! Come and look at this!" I called to him from the sanding station.

Ry walked over. "What Rae?" I took the flyer out of my pocket and handed it to him. His eyes quickly took in the information.

"No Rae." He said and handed me back the paper.

"C'mon! It'll be fun! We can take Dylan..." That got him. "Fine, Rae have it your way we can go." I jumped up and down and hugged him. I left my horse to rock by itself while I ran over to Dylan.

"Hey Dyl I found this flyer in my locker, and Ry and I are going, do you maybe wanna come to?" I said showing her the flyer.

"Sure! Sounds like fun, I could try to kiss your brother!" I wrinkled my nose and she laughed. "You two are such a piece of art!" And walked away. She had something hypnotizing about her, but I couldn't figure it out...

I went back to sanding. Thoughts flying around my head about how hyped up I was about the Cirque du Freak. After the warning bell went off I put the rocking horse in my shelf and set off to English. I fist bumped Miss. Greene and sat down next to Carol.

"Look Rae no pink!" She said. I high fived her. I was our joke that I was allergic to pink.

"Good, pinks red's weaker cousin." I took out the homework I didn't complete (Again). Miss Greene clucked her tongue and wrote it don that I didn't complete my homework.

"You need to do your homework, Rae." I silently gave her the finger when she had her back turned. I took my phone out of my boot and texted Anna.

Text To Anna: Ann's get all of the girls on AIM

It took a couple of minutes but Anna got Kathryn,Callie and Kay on.

_Rae of Sunshine has entered_

_Rae of Sunshine- Any one here?_

_Kk Kitty Kat has entered _

_Kk Kitty Kat- Heyy_

_Anna Buggy has entered_

_Anna Buggy- Heyyya babes_

_Kat's eat my Fish has entered_

_Kat's eat my Fish- Hello Chica's_

_California Callie has entered _

_California Callie- Hi hi!_

_Rae of Sunshine- Girlies we are screwed_

_Kat's eat my Fish- Why?_

_Anna Buggy- Of course we are Rae what did you do now?_

_California Callie- Anna don't be SO negative_

_Kk Kitty Kat- I'm with Anna. What'd you do now Rae?_

_Rae of Sunshine- What? Me? No, I didn't do anything,I have to cancel the sleepover _

_California Callie- But it's tradition for every Friday!_

_Anna Buggy- Yeah Rae! What the hell you get grounded or something?_

_Kat's eat my Fish- Rae!_

I stuck the phone in my boot as Miss Greene walked by. "Rae go to the principals office." I stood up. "Gladly." I spat and walked out. Going to the Principals office was like visiting a friend for me. I walked in and stood at the desk arms crossed.

"Ah Rae go right in." The desk lady said not even bothering to look up.

"Hello Mr. Spears!" I walked in. Then turned on my heel and walked out. He was getting down and dirty with the assistant Principal. I closed the door then tapped on it.

" Let me know when your done eloping on the floor." I called in.

I heard the Assistant's whiney voice. Then I saw her come out hair messed up and shirt on backwards. "He's all yours." She muttered giving me a death stare. I walked in.

"Hi Hi!" I giggled and sat in my favorite swively chair.

"Ah Rae, how are you?" He grumbled pissed that I ruined his affair.

"Sorta blind..." I said covering my eyes. He chuckled a big booming laugh..

"So what did you do now?" He smumbled while playing with a gadget on his desk.

"IMing durring class." I said straight forward.

He sighed. "Rae,Rae,Rae ..."

I sighed right back at him. "Albert,Albert,Albert ..."

He frowned. "Rae, have you ever tried out a club. They need some cheer leaders. Or Hockey players I know you love to hit people..." I snickered remembering hitting the last assistant principal because she took away my phone.

"If I was a cheer leader I'd need a purple and blue suit insted of white, one blue sneaker and one purple sneaker. And I would get kicked off the hockey team because I can't skate so unless you wanna change the school colors from hot pink to that then no club's for me!" I declared crossing my legs and sitting them on his desk.

He sighed then his eyes lit up with excitement. "Track? You are so good at running!" He said happily.

I shook my dark amber curls. "No everyone on this school's team sucks."

He sighed. "Fine. Be that way, go back to class." He said scribbling me a pass. I happily took it and skipped down the hallway. I entered the class room and the bell rang. I skipped out of class and went to lunch. I saw Dyl and Ryan walking to the cafeteria I quickly grabbed my french book and sketch book and caught up to them.

"Dyl and Ry sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ry slapped my arm and I giggled. I saw Anna,Callie,Kay and Kathyrn walk down the hallway. They caught up with us when we got in line for plastic food.

"Rae,Ry who's that?" Kay asked pointig at Dylan.

"This is Dylan."

Anna's eye's lit up. "Like Dylan from The Clique By Lisi Harrison!" I chuckled.

Dylan smiled and her eye lit up like the light parade at Disney. "I love those books!" I smiled. My Best Friends were getting along great with Dylan. I threw out the food and drank the milk. I watched Callie bounce her meatball. We are all convcinced the food here is rubber for meat because our school was insane.

I watched people run up and down the aisles, Anna and Callie twitter about the school's food like birds, Ry whisper in Dylans ear and a fat kid fall down. I have to admit I giggled at that. I am usually quiet at lunch. I just watch and take note. That's how you stay on top of gossip if you dissapear. And if you stay ontop of Gossip you can be agressive.

Monica came by and dumped her spaghetti on my head. I lost it.

I took Callie's ice cream and stuck it down her halter shirt. "You want agressive Monibitch? Cheer this for me. Be agressive. B-E AGRESSIVE!" I said while pushing her into the garbage.

Gigi and Ellie giggled like hyenas. The chess club tried patting me on the back. I stepped on their feet. I let Ry drag me away. Because when I'm in my agressive mode I stay in it. I did slap him and scratch him.

"Ow! RAE! STOP!" I froze and fell to the ground. I hated being in my anger mode unless I was being kidnapped or something. I felt like I was a puppet. It's the best way to say it. Never being able to chose other than the wrong choice.

The girls and Dyl came running. "Rae you okay? I can give you two a ride home." Anna said taking her car keys out of her pocket. I couldn't speak. Ry just nodded. Anna walked with me to the locker. After I got my stuff we walked into office. He saw I wasn't speaking and I wasn't walking with my usual cocky swagger. "Rae what's wrong?" He asked.

"I beat her up." I whispered.

"Oh Raechelle..." He said sighing. He scribbled me a pass to go home and suspended me for two weeks. I broke her ankle. Part of it wasn't my fault because she was wearing Hooker Heels but still.

Anna dropped us off and went back to school. I felt like a zombie. I'd beaten people up before but never this bad. It felt like I had the little Angel and the Little Satan on my shoulder like in T.V shows.

**Angel: What you did was wrong**

**Me: I know but...**

**Satan: Oh shut up Angela, we all do things bad remember last week? *Wriggling eyebrows***

I have a very sick mind.

**Angel: Eep!**

**Me:I know I hurt her but well I never meant too...**

**Satan: Rae, she has done so much stuff worse to you!**

**Angel: Yes but Rae may have ruinned her career as a pro-cheerleader. She can't cheer with a broken ankle**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Satan: And she's ruinned Rae's life as even thinking of being a cheer leader**

**Me: I would NEVER be a cheer leader...**

**Angel: My case is closed**

Then I let blackness take me. It helped the pain.

_I looked around. "Wow..." I was in a forest bare foot with a dress made out of raw materials and flowers in my curly hair. I jumped up into a tree. I fell and scraped my foot. As I saw the blood come through my foot the decor changed. I was on the floor of a mountain._

_My dress had changed to a white dress I had golden bangles on my feet and wrists. My hair was longer and flowing behind me no wips hitting my face, yet they did threaten the red in my hair was shining brighter than ever before. I saw a girl jump off a cliff, wait it was Dylan! She had beautiful butterfly wings and her skin had taken a purplish tone. Ryan was beside me his hair was shining too._

_I heard a scream and noticed it was mine._

I was crying in my bed. Crying turned into sobbing until I had a headache. Then until I cleaned myself up for the Cirque. My hazel eyes were sky blue from crying. I went into my closet and found my favorite pair of boots. They were zippered on the inside but the part people look at was buckles. They gave me some elevation that I desperately needed. I found a garnet tank top and a jean skirt. I took the time to tame my curls by straightening them and putting makeup on.

I walked down the stairs to see Dylan and Ryan making out. "Nice ..." I said whistling. Dylan shot away from Ryan like he was on fire... I saw that she was wearing a big loose shirt and sweats. I shook my head and clucked my tongue.

"This will not do. Dylan come with me." I found the bag of clothes that were too big for me and pulled them out of the closet. I found a pair of Candies black open toed heels and a pair of shredded black skinnies. I looked at her shirt. It was OKAY but I wanted her goregous ... I found a forest green sweater.

I tossed the clothes at her.

"They will most definetly fit you" She gasped because most hadn't had the price tags off of them. "Are you sure?" I nodded. I brushed her hair and we walked down the stairs. This was the best night ever!

**You don't need to be a member to review! So please Review! I don't even care if you just write jibberish! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Little Girl

**I**

**LOVE REVIE****WS!**

**LOVE STAYBEAUTIFUL1 FOR BEING MY BETA!**

**LOVE MY CRAYON BOX MSG ME IF YOU WANNA BE IN IT!**

**LOVE MY FANS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Dylan,Rae and Ry!**

**Thanks: Stay Beautiful1, Roxypony, and milkshakes'n'kitkats for reviewing!**

**XOXO~LilBat54**

I heard my feet pitter patter down the stairs. Dylan slowly glided down the stairs. Her Ice blue eyes searching every inch of my house. My hair was flying freely behind me. I was jumping with joy. I am a total FREAK for Freaky things. Even the Soccer Players,Football Players and Cheerleaders agree. My nickname they gave me is Monster Girl. Or Titch.

"Ry! Let's go I don't wanna be late!" I screamed using my whiny little sister voice.

"We have a hour!" He screamed right back at me. I sighed.

"Fuple Ry! I wanna get there early!" I whined.

Dylan stared at me blankly. "What the _fuck _is _fuple?" _She asked.

I giggled recalling the memory.

_

* * *

_

I was sitting in my sixth grade tech room. Mr. Symonds was my teacher. Tech was a class that you had the same teacher for every year until you leave the district.  
I was using the drill. My dragster car dropped and I picked it up and got a cut across the back of my hand.

_I screamed in bloody murder. "Fu-" I started , but Mr. Symonds came over and stared at me. _

_"Ple" I finished. The whole class bursted out laughing._

_

* * *

_" A word I made up in sixth grade." I answered honestly.

She nodded still confused but shut up about it. Ry came down the hallway. "Rae, do we have-" He cut off to stare at Dylan.

A blush started to creep up on Dylan's cheeks, but I ruined their special moment. "Yes Ryan we have to go early, don't beetch about it!"

He sighed. We had to take Dylan's car. We didn't have a car YET. I wanted a car SO badly. But my Parent's wouldn't drop the money in my account until I passed the test. Money wasn't a problem for our family,like most kids in our school. But I was the only one who didn't take advantage of it. I actually wish I went to a public school instead.

I waited approximately two seconds before I ran outside because they were to slow at getting their coats on. I got into Dylan's car and sat in the back. Dylan came out and saw me in the car. "Rae how did you get in my car? I locked it and the keys are.." She started to dig through her purse.

I started to play with her keys she looked up. "How the hell did you do that?" She asked impressed, not very angry.

"I'm sneaky." I stated. It was the truth. Even when I was a little kid I was as graceful as a swan on my feet, yet I was only graceful on my feet. Once when I was two I got bored so in the middle of the night I had my crib right by the window. I popped the out the screen and crawled out.

Ryan just nodded. He was quiet tonight. My hazel eyes were on the sky blue side. They changed color depending whatever I wear. Dyaln started the car and I sat there knee's up to my chest fiddling with my necklace. We pulled in to a parking space. Dylan just stared at the place where we were.

"Are you sure this is it?" She asked confused. I giggled hysterically and started to jump up and down. My hair was kissed by snow flakes starting to fall. My catlike eyes scanned to make sure there were no cops. We weren't very friendly. Let's just leave it at that.

I was freezing my ass off, I didn't care though. "Yes! This is it!" I giggled and ran up to the door. It was such a drive so we got there around ten minutes early.

I saw some goths, punks and a couple of weirdo's buying tickets. I giggled. I was so hyper. Ryan and Dylan waited in the car. They said its okay for me to freeze my ass off.

A tall guy came up to me. "Little girl, you shouldn't be here!" He slurred. He was obviously under alcohol influence.

I stood up straight. "I have every right to be here." I stated.

He smiled. "Little girl, I think you should go home to your mommy..." He tried to pick me up

"Oh, hell no!" I screamed and bit the alcoholic's hand he placed over my hand.

He dropped me. I fell on my ass but got right back up. "Little girl you shouldn't have done that! I was just going to take you to my house where we could call your mom..." He tried to get me to go into his car again.

I pushed him off me. He screamed in pain. But I couldn't see anything wrong with him.

"You have a lighter! She set me on fire!" He screamed to his buddies.

I frowned. I didn't have a lighter ever. I only had the one at my house that you use to light birthday cakes. I ran up to the ticket booth dropped the sixty dollars on the little rock and waited. I was in the light again so Ryan and Dylan could see me. The guy had left and- Holy shitaki mushrooms!

A tiny green hand popped out took the money and seconds later three tickes popped out. Dylan and Ryan got out of the car.

"Thank's guys, you know I was almost kidnapped. A alcoholic thought I was five and tried to stick me in his car. When I pushed him off he said I burned him." I was shaking in fright. This wasn't the only time I had been mistaken for a younger age.

Dylan frowned. "We couldn't see you! Are you okay!" She went total mom on me. She would make a great overprotective mom one day.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine. But the guy isn't. He thought I burned him! Could you believe that?"

Ryan froze. "He thought you burned him?" He asked after we walked in. We all went the secret way. The way were we turn left and go in through the Emergency exit door in the back of the theater .

I scanned the crowd. Yes! Score three front row seats. "Huh? Oh yeah he screamed like fire had shot out of my hands!" I started to giggle at the monstrosity of the thought. Then again the guy was definately drunk.

I ran and sat in the front row seat. I was sitting next to a guy in a TON of clothes. Dylan and Ryan came running over.

I snickered. "You cold or something?" I asked the guy sitting next to me. He had silverish hair and a nice built. He looked around my age. Not physically though. I was way smaller.

He chuckled. "Yeah, aren't you a little young to be here?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. I just look like a thirteen year old, even though I am almost sixteen." I retorted.

I saw pain flash his eyes. My catlike eyes looked for more information. But as quick as the pain came it changed to sadness to anger to regular eyes again in a snitch.

"I'm Rae." I introduced myself. Wanting to change the subject.

"Steve." He replied. I shook his hand eyes still watching for emotion but they were blank. For some reason this bothered me. So I decided to try to get more information out of him.

"So have you seen the show before?" I pressed. My side bangs kept on falling into my face. I kept on blowing them out of my face.

The question brought the anger to his eyes again. "Yes, once with my friend"-He spat friend like it was the worst thing in the world-"Darren. When I was thirteen."

Ryan and Dylan were to busy playing footsie to notice I was talking to a complete stranger.

I looked up to him blue eyes locking onto his. "You don't seem to think it as a fun time..." I said softly.

His eyes filled with surprise for seconds. Then left quickly. Why was he so locked up? I didn't get to ask Steve, the show was starting. I smiled a hundred watt smile. Steve looked at me and smiled too. Ryan and Dylan were talking. I kicked Ryan in the shin.

"RY! SHUT UP!" I hissed. He put his hands up in a surrender. I smiled in satisfaction and leaned back into my seat.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman! This show is not for the weak hearted so if you are unsure, please go now." The Ring master I assume warned the crowd calmly. But it started fast after the warning.

"I am Hibernus Tall! The first act will be Sive and Seersa the twisting twins!" He boomed. I sat foward. They were pretty in their own way. I saw some people look at them in disgust. I frowned at them. I thought it was amazing that they found a job for their talent.

I saw everything mouth agape in surprise my favorites were Evra the Snake boy, Larten Crepsley and his Amazing Spider Madam Octa, Alexander Ribs and Hans Hands. I saw a flash of blonde hair behind the curtain every once and ahwhile. It was a very strange blonde for this area, she was obviously from a warmer place where the sun left streaks in her hair.

Steve was watching the blonde hair cautiously. Like it would jump out and kill him. I tossed my hair, it was falling into my heart shaped face.

Steve looked at me. "I love it when girls do that." He whispered. I looked at him confused.

"Do what?" I asked.

He reached foward and undid the hair behind my ear I put it back in place right away.

"That." He stated.

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. Guys in my school never paid attention to me, no matter what so I didn't have any practice on what to do when a guy compliments you. So I just sat there smiling like an idiot.

"Do you need a ride home?" I offered. Not even noting that it wasn't my car.

"Nah, actually I wanted to walk you home ..." Steve started.

I nodded eagerly held up my finger in a one minute sign to Steve then turned on my heel. "Ry, I'm being walked home." I said and turned back to Steve. Protective brother mode came on.

"Rae! No you won't!" He said grabbing my arm. I shrugged it off easily.

"Ry! I'm not your daughter! We're the same age fuple off!" I spat and linked arms with Steve.

"Run!" I hissed Steve and I ran out of the theater. I was laughing hysterically at how surprised Steve's face was when he saw me run.

My hair was flying freely behind me. The scene changed before me. And then it stopped. I felt a twisting pain in my leg and let out a scream of pain.

**Ohhhh Cliffy! What happened? I don't even know! That's how secretive I am! Hehe Review you don't have to be a member to Review! Pleaseeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3: Daddy?

**Chapter 3! Yayyyyy! **

**Disclaimer: Same as usual!**

**Thanks Stay Beautiful 1 for being my beta!**

**I want more reviews! You don't even have to be a member to review!**

**XOXO~Lilbat54**

I woke up smelling antibiotics and hearing a beeping. I ran my hand through my hair. I opened my eyes still dizzy. It sudenly hit me. I was running and heard a crack. I sat up quickly alert.

"Rae, sit down. You need to rest." A voice warned suddenly calming me. I looked around I was in a hospital room.

I looked up to see it was Dylan. Sudenly I heard the creak of a door opening. I looked up.

A lady in her late twenties came in.

"Ah, our patient's up!" She had that happy strange face doctors have trying to make you comfortable on.

"What happened? Did I break my leg?" I quizzed her.

The doctor shook her shaggy brown hair.

"Even I was surprised. By the noise you were making when that young man brought you in I thought you had snapped it in half and shattered it."

I rolled my ankle slowly. Nothing.

"But I remember that crack! Did I atleast sprain it?" I protested. This was imposible.

She looked at me strangely. "No, why are you so upset?"

"Because I remember that crack! It is imposible!" I was almost screaming. The lady thought I was insane. So I shutup after I noticed the worry in Dylan's eyes.

I sighed and counted back from ten. Even if it was imposible, it happened.

"I'm sorry, I am just a little freaked out ." I slowly apologised. The doctor sighed as she started to fill me a slip to get out of gym I stopped her.

"I'm suspended, I broke a girls ankle." I warned. I didn't want her in here when I asked what happened to Dylan. It was none of her buisness.

The Nurse nodded then, walked out making an escuse that a patient needed help.

"Dylan, what happened?" I started. Not wanting to explode.

"You f-f-fell the guy Steve I think his n-n-name was, carried you with Ryan and then left with his n-n-number." Dylan had a small stutter I noticed.

I sat up quickly at the word number. "Give me!" I demanded.

She handed it over. I quickly added it to my phone, then sent him a text.

_To:Steve_

_Hey, it's Rae. I surprisingly didn't break anything._

Seconds later my phone buzzed.

_From:Steve_

_Hey. Wow, you were screaming and crying so much. You soaked my shirt._

Dylan stared at me. "I have to go, I had study hall this period and they let me go to see you. Bye." She sounded pissed off.

_To:Steve_

_Omg! I am so srry! I usually don't cry, did Ryan give you a hard time?_

Wow he was fast at texting.

_From:Steve_

_Its fine. And I can tell ;) Your bro thought I broke your leg, but the chick Dylan told him you slipped on Ice_

Note to self thank Dylan.

_To:Steve_

_Good. Oh bull poopie, nurse brb_

A nurse came walking in. "You are free to go." She layed my clothes on the bed.

I groaned. They cut up my jeans! It was the middle of December and they cut up my jeans like short shorts Monica would wear! I changed and frowned. I didn't have a ride. Shit. I pulled on my boots and walked swiftly jogged down the stairs. On my way down I saw a bald woman staring out the window. I stopped and stared. The turned on my heel and jumped three steps at a time.

I felt a hot tear slide down my cheek. Cancer just always got me. No matter what I did. I think it started when I was in Elementary fourth grade and I saw a girl crying on the swings.

* * *

_"What's wrong?" I sat next to her, after pushing a kid off the swing next to her._

_She sniffled and wiped a tear off her cheek. "My Daddy passed away yesterday."_

_I froze. "How?"_

_"Cancer.' She said starting to sob. And I didn't know what it meant but I knew it was bad and started to cry too._

_

* * *

_

I stopped at the door. A cold breeze hit me and I couldn't go out. I thought about calling someone then it hit me. Steve obviously wasn't in school, and if he was I bet he'd come and get me.

I quickly tapped into the contacts and called him.

"Yo, Rae?" He asked unsure.

"Yep, hey can you come and get me? Ryan's at class and I don't feel like getting nagged at." I almost begged.

"Hmmm. I don't know." He teased.

"I don't have a coat and they cut my shorts up!" I whined.

That got him. He laughed. "Yeah, you want me to bring a pair of sweats?" He offered.

"And a coat.' I pleaded.

I heard him chuckle on the other end of the line. "Be there in twenty minutes."

"Thanks Steve." I said before I noticed he hung up.

I sat in the waiting room before seeing Steve walk in his hazel eyes searching for me.

'Steve!" I called out.

His head turned and when he saw me he walked over passing a pregnant lady screaming at her husband.

"Harold! I want a hamburger!" She hit her husband on the head with a magazine. I started to giggle hysterically.

Steve's eyes filled with amusment but didn't say anything. He tossed me a big black sweat shirt and sweat pants I quickly slid them on over my clothes. and jumped up.

"Ready!" I exclaimed. I didn't know why but their was something making me feel rushed when I was around him. Or texting him.

I linked arms with him and we went out the door. Steve walked me to a bakc beaten up truck I took the keys from his hands and slid in the car.

"How did you do that?" He asked very confused.

"I'm very sneaky." I giggled then turned the heat on.

Steve seemed a little out of it. A couple of times I caught him muttering to himself about something. Once we reached my house I quizzed him to see if he was okay.

"Steve are you okay?" I looked at him eyes watching him.

"Uh... Yeah, do you want to go out for a movie sometime?" He blurted out. I bit my lip so I wouldn't giggle.

"Yeah. How about tonight?" I asked. His eyes filled with surprise I said yes. I wonder why he was goregous. Magazine model goregous. I was surprised a photographer didn't pop out and asked him to work it.

"Sure! What movie do you want to see?" He asked very fast. He was so nervous! It was adorable.

"Steve, calm down. I said yes the hard part is over." I calmed him down.

A idea hit me. "Do we have to go to the movies? Can we go over to your place and watch my favorite movie of all time?" I asked really fast. I sounded like Steve just did! I let out a big breath.

Steve chuckled. "What movie is that?" He studied me closely.

"Rocky Horror." I said with a blush. It had been my favorite movie ever since my parents left the box on the ground when I was five. I picked up and watched the movie. Not appropriate for a five year old. But then again i've never been apropriate.

"Never seen it. I'll give it a try. I'll pick you up at eight?" He asked before I opened the door. I jumped out.

"That sounds great." I smiled and ran up to my house Steve stayed outside to make sure I made it in okay.

* * *

I hopped out of the shower. I looked at my phone. It was 6:52. I blow dried my hair. It was in bouncy curls. I wrapped a towel around my self and walked in my room then locked the door.

After I got dressed I stood infront of my big mirror. I was wearing a pair of light blue shredded skinnies, a black v-neck and black knee-high uggs.

"I look H-O-T!" I prep talked my self. I brushed my hair into pigtails. I was one of the only girls who could still pull them off. My dark hair was soft and it was in the best condition it had been in a long time. I usually just run a brush through my hair and braid it on a regular day.

I heard the dowstairs door open. "Ryan?" I called down the stairs. There was no answer. I slid down the railing. But not before I grabbed my brothers metal baseball bat.

I walked into the kitchen and dropped the bat.

"Daddy?" I whispered just as the bat hit the ground making a huge clink.

**Yayyyyy That wasn't a very good chapter but I'm trying**

**Remember spread the word! I really want to break my review record (Which sadly is 12 I think?)**

**Thanks again Stay Beautiful 1 and REVIEW! You don't have to be a member to review just click the little button and type away! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Evil Tree

**Chapter 4! Review! This one makes me sad yet... Happy...**

**Stay Beautiful 1 my beautiful beta owns Ronnie!**

**XOXO~Lilbat54**

My dad turned on his heel. He was wearing a heather grey suit with a maroon under shirt and a black tie.

"Squirt!" He laughed as I ran and jumped up into a hug. Since I was so small he could still pick me up and spin me around.

His eyes took in my major changes. The style Era of style life has changed multiple times. It has gone from Scene, Goth, Prep, Mix and Match and every color of the rainbow had its own faze.

"You look so grown up! Are you clubbing?" He turned on his protective father mode.

"No... I have. A. Date." I slowly confessed. I didn't necisarily want him to know. But he would figure out some time.

"Oh well I'll have to meet this lucky guy then, won't I?" He said eyes filled with evil.

"Dad! Please do _not _embarass me!" I pleaded.

"I won't, if he's worthy of you." He grinned evily as the bell rang.

I opened the door to see Steve standing there.

"Uh, hi Steve. This is my dad-" I started. But was caught off gaurd when my dad came in and gave Steve the evil eye.

"Hello, So this is the guy you've been going on and on about. I'm Mark Emberz." My dad finished.

A blush crept up my neck.

"Steve Leonard, pleasure to meet you sir." Steve played the part perfectly.

A smile spread across my face. My dad's eyes approved I almost forgot the movie.

"Ready to go?" Steve asked, trying to get away from my dad. I nodded fazed and grabbed the movie and my coat and stepped out into the snow.

My teeth started to chatter. I was usually cold, my mom said it was because I was so skinny but I don't believe her.

Steve draped his arm around my shoulders. My foot steps were light and left barely any prints on the snow.

I heard a crunch in the snow. I turned hair flying, to see a flash of blonde. Steve looked imediately alert.

"Who's there?" My teeth stoped chattering and I stood feet apart and my hands on my hips.

A pretty girl wearing torn up boots- yet some how they were still adorable- dark blue skinnies and a white jacket came out hair in a messy pony tail accompainied with a sparlky headband.

"So Steve, got yourself a little toy?" The girl spat staring at Steve.

"Ronnie, this doesn't concern-" Steve started but stopped when I kicked the shit out of his shin.

"Who is she?" I started calmly.

"Angel she has nothing t-" He was cut off by me kicking him in the shin.

The girl started to chuckle but didn't let her gaurd down. I was fuming though. After Steve got up I pushed him down my drive way.

When I was angry I was like a hornet- a whole nest of 'em.

Steve screamed in pain. I noticed black marks on his shirt in hand prints. I didn't even bother to notice I wasn't cold anymore and my hair was shining like in my dream.

After I believed Steve was knocked out I walked into the shadows by the oak where the girl was standing with her mouth open.

"Who-are-you?" I took heavy panting breathes between talking.

"I'm Ronnie. I knew Steve for a _long_ time." She spread long out like it was over twenty years yet she only looked sixteen.

"You?" She asked it like it was question, but I knew it was a demand.

"Raechelle, don't call me that call me Rae. I hate my first name and only answer people of authority or old people to that." I warned.

She laughed. "I hate my full name too."

"Well we have something in common, where are you from?" I quizzed her.

Her eyes searched mine. I looked into hers. She was built like me yet, taller. Her blue eyes were stragely older and wiser looking.

"I can't tell you that." She slowly and calmly said.

"Hmmph. That's okay I guess." I was going to add why was she here but a rustling came from the trees.

A guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes came out.

"Ronnie did you find-" The guy stopped and looked at me.

"- Who is she?" He finished.

"Rae Emberz, the poor little girl Steve was using as his slut." I answered for her.

"But your thirteen? twelve?" He asked in disbelief.

I shook my head pigtails coming loose.

"No, I'm almost sixteen." I blushed. Why did everyone think I was thirteen? Other than being short, I dressed like a sixteen year old and acted like one.

"Well I'm Darren. So how did you meet Steve?" He asked eyes filled with surprise.

I climbed up to the tiny branch that could only hold my weight. It wasn't much higher than my height.

"Well I went to something called the Cirque Du Freak-" I started but Darren cut me off.

"He was there? How did we not know?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"Let me finish!" I snapped. And smiled as Ronnie slid a hand over Darren's mouth so I could.

"I was sitting next to him and watched tho show, he offered to walk me home. I accepted but my brother Ryan didn't and we ran, I slipped on ther ice and passed out. he brought me to the hospital then brought me home today. He asked me out to go and watch a movie at his place. We were going until Ronnie came and told me he was using me." I finished with a slow thick tear sliding down my cheek.

We stood in silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Gay baby." I giggled.

Ronnie's eyes filled with amusement as we all burst out laughing. I couldn't tell if she was letting her gaurd down, but it was a start.

After I caught my breathe Ronnie broke out with a question I didn't even have a answer for.

"Rae, how did you leave those marks on him and beat him up, he is obviously twice your weight."

I chewed on my nails.

"I don't really know. When I get angry I get a whole bunch of strength I didn't have before."

Darren stood in silence and stared at me.

"I don't get it! How are you sixteen!" He burst out.

"Because when my parents made me and my twin Ryan it was sixteen damn years ago! You dummy!" I chuckled and did my perfect hands in the air motion. I had plenty of practice.

"Spunky- I like it!' Ronnie mused.

Darren looked at me like a hurt puppy. I climbed up a couple of other branches. I noticed I was very far from the ground.

"Get down you might get hurt." I heard a voice that made me freeze.

I saw a man in red. All red. No other colors. It looked like a drop of blood on the snow.

"Mr. Crepsley! We didn't mean to skip practice, we just found-" Darren tried to talk to this man.

"No escuses Darren. Who is she." I heard him demand.

I jumped down the branches two at a time. Before I knew it the world was wizzing around my head. I tucked my body into a small ball, to protect my head. And before I could react I fell on the guy.

I sat there for a minute head tilted to one side looking at Ronnie. Snow was melting in my hair.

Ronnie tossed her blonde head back and laughed, and laughed and laughed.

I got up and wiped the snow on my pants.

"Oh my goodness! I am _so sorry!" _I apologized.

He got up and rubbed his head.

"It is okay." He said calmly.

I was blushing then I noticed.

"Your Larten Crepsley! From the Cirque when I met Steve!" I exclaimed happily. I was buzzing with happiness. He was one of my favorites.

He smiled at me. Before I got to ask more questions Ronnie went up and whispered something in ear, then quickly backed away but gave him major puppy dog eyes.

He sighed loudly.

"Rae, would you like to come to the Cirque tonight? We have to ask you some questions." He asked calmly, expecting I'd say no.

"Oh my god! _Yes!_ I would _die _for the chance!" I almost was screaming, the only reason I didn't was because Ryan's room was right above the driveway, and I was very cautious.

His eyes took in surprise. I lost myself for a moment in his eyes. A blush crept up my neck but no one saw other than Ronnie. She mouthed 'Later, little one'.

I looked at her eyes like a hurt puppy. She laughed. Darren and were lost.

"How are we going to get there? I can run pretty fast..." I attempted.

"Oh you don't have to run very far, we're actually about a mile behind your house." Ronnie stated.

I smiled my cheschire cat smile.

"Great! I could get there in a couple of minutes!" I exclaimed happily.

All three exchanged looks.

"Okay ... If you say so ..." Darren started but I had already tooken off.

I tossed my curly head of hair back and laughed.

Until I hit into a tree.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed.

I hopped back up immediately and kicked the tree a couple of times.

Ronnie caught up with me and cracked up when I was kicking the tree.

"Bad tree! Why were you standing there! Bad!" I kept on kicking the tree.

Mr. Crepsley came up behind me and grabbed my arm.

"You can take your anger out on the"-He looked up and rolled his eyes-"tree later."

I gave it one last kick murmering curses and started off again.

The next time I stopped I ran into a tent pole. Let's just say I had a lot of stuff on my mind.

"I am so going to bruise tomorrow!" I whined to Ronnie.

"I have some concealer you can borrow." She smiled at me.

I Lit up like a Christmas tree. I was always to lazy to go and buy makeup because on my way there I'd see a shoe or clothes store.

I looked back at her shoes.

"I have a ton of shoes, mostly boots though." I smiled when her eyes lit up. We looked like a pair of happy dolls. Pretty and awesomely dressed.

"You can talk about fashion later, we have to ask you some questions in my tent!" Mr. Crepsley pushed us towards the tent.

My mouth dropped open when I saw the coffin.

"That. Is. So. Damn. Cool." I pointed at it.

He chuckled at my reaction. It looked like he was expecting something else.

I sat on the ground. Dust coming up around me. I sneezed.

Ronnie sat next to me, Darren on the other side.

"We can start out easy, how did you leave those marks on Steve's shirt." He started.

"I don't know..." I looked up through my hair.

"Could you do that again?" Ronnie asked calmly.

"I could try, it wasn't the fist time I did that." I stood up.

I picked up some dirt from the ground. And thought about how he used me. He tricked me and almost brought me to his house. I felt my temperature rise.

When I heard Ronnie and Darren gasp I knew it was working. I then thought about a time Ryan tried to stop me from something that I really wanted to do.

I opened my eyes a huge blue and gold flame was forming from my hand. I gaped.

Mr. Crepsley just stared.

After I cooled down the flame did too. My hair was glowing again and it looked beautiful.

I twirled a strand of hair around my finger. The color died quickly but we stood there mezmorized.

My phone buzzed I looked at the ID it read 'Dad'. I looked at the time and gaped.

"Oh shit! I have to get home!" I started to take off.

"Ronnie, I'll bring some pairs of boots next time!" I called over my shoulder and ran off to my house.

**REVIEW PLEASE! Please? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO BE A MEMBER! PLEASEEEEEE**


	5. Chapter 5: Jinx

**Yayyy! I wonder if my profile pic has changed yet... But that's Rae! Or as I imagineee**

**You don't have to be a member to review and I love em, think of it as this my berfdays at the end of the month and I want reviews as presentssss!**

**XOXO~Lilbat54**

After I left out of earshot I answered my phone.

"_Rae, where the hell are you? Get the fuck home. __Now." _My dad demanded from the phone.

"I'm coming Dad calm down. Damn." I responded and hung up. I was in deep shit.

I was running fast as I could and guess what I bumped into. Yep your right. The evil tree. I screamed in fury. I knew it was the tree because I was kicking it so hard I left little dents in it.

"Damn you! Damn you to the hell of... tree's! Die you tree bastard!" I kept on kicking it. Note to self: buy a chainsaw. Wait. I put both hands on the tree and thought about the nasty bruise it would leave me. I felt my blood pressure rise. I opened my eyes to see ashes falling like snow. Ashes gently kissed my hair. I felt suddenly tired so I kept on walking. I slowly went into a jog but I couldn't run.

I barely made it home. I ran up the driveway and went through the door that lead to the Kitchen. I walked in and froze. I saw my mom standing there talking on the phone. She turned at the slightest noise of the door slamming and dropped the phone and we both came running towards eachother.

"Baby girl! I missed you so much!" My mom sobbed. I started to sob too. My mom was the only one who could make me cry like this. A happy cry.

"I missed you too mom." I sobbed. She took a step back to take in the changes since I last saw her. My mother was the one who had taught me piano and gave me vocal lessons when I was younger. Later I dropped Piano and Singing for shotokan, but I still use the pretty black grand piano down stairs in the finished basement sometimes.

"You grew your hair out! I got you something, you'll love it." She teased and held it in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked. her trying to snatch it from her hands.

"Oh nothing much just a piano sheet that I bought on broadway..." She smiled. I sqeauled in delight and my dad screamed from his bedroom.

"Shut up! People wanna sleep!"

I rolled my eyes and my mom laughed.

"It's the piano sheet from Wicked for defying gravity!" My mom exclaimed quietly.

"Can I be Elphaba?" I begged. My mother smiled happy I liked the gift.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now get going, it's one in the morning, your fathers pissed." She tsked. I ran up the stairs and quietly.

I crushed onto my bed thoughts running wild. I ran a hand through my hair and picked up my favorite book. 'Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead. I plugged in my earphones and read. My favorite part was when Rose and Dimitri get put under a lust spell. Sigh. So romantic. But there was a reason I picked my favorite book up. It had Element magic in it. One of my favorite characters Christian Ozera was a fire user. Like me. I shut the book not finding anything that could help me by skimming through. I toned into the beautiful piano music that found its way from my mothers iPod music into mine. I hummed to it and found my self drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning. I looked at the clock. 11:30. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. I walked down the stairs still in my clothes from the night before. My footsleps were heavy and out of focus because I had just woken up after staying up late. Anna always said I looked like a drunk person when I wake up in the morning after a rough night. The sad part was I knew it was true. I walked into the kitchen to see Ry sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" I asked blinking so my eyes would adjust to the light.

"Since when do you sleep in your clothes?" He shot back. I smiled. He started to but frowned.

"What happened to your eye Rae?" He asked standing up. I opened my eyes wide forgetting what happened the night before.

"Well, I ditched Steve and met a couple of new friends... They were part of the Cirque Du Freak, on my way there I faceplanted into a tree..." I told him with a hand over my eye. That was why it stung. Ryan frowned yet he was trying to smile.

"You look like a mental patient." I said while walking over trying to grab the Cocoa Rice Crispies. I had to jump and hit them. What I didn't know was that it was open and they all came rushing down on me.

"Rae!" Ryan exclaimed and ran to get the dust-buster while I picked the cereal out of my hair. Ry came with the dust-buster and started dust busting the ground?

"Ry? Would it be Dust-Busting or Vacuming?" I asked still picking the rice crispies out of my mop of curls.

"Rae... How the hell would I know?" He asked finishing the last mount of Rice Crispies.

"Hmmm... I don't know." I answered and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Your a walking disaster Rae." He said with a smile and walked over to grab his coffee.

"Thank you my loving brother." I teased. I looked at my hands and saw little red designs. I frowned and blinked a couple of times. As quickly as it was there it was gone.

"So... What are you getting me?" I asked him eyes searching his. I thought about what to get Ryan. It came to me last night, I wanted to get him a kitten. Ryan was calm just like a cat and animals like cats loved him.

"Nice try." Ry russled my hair.

"Don't do that! We need to get your gift before our birthday, cause I want it to feel at home." I said giving him a hint.

"I'm free today." He said standing up. I smiled.

"Okay, let me get dressed!" I bellowed as I ran up the stairs. I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a t shirt and ran a brush through my hair. I ran into my parents room and jumped on my mom like a three year old on Christmas morning.

"Get up, get up, get up get up! You need to drive me and Ryan to the pet store so I can get him his gift!" I screamed but kept it quiet on the pet store part. My dad was in the shower I could tell because the water was running in the connected bathroom of the huge master bedroom.

"Ugh! Fine Rae!" She groaned and got up. I left her to get dressed while I grabbed the money I'd saved for this.

I slid down the railing with my money in my back pocket. I grabbed a pair of black heeled boots and tugged them on. I grabbed my phone and stuck it in my pocket. I saw my mom walk down the stairs. I think she's hungover.

"Party last night?" I asked my mom hands crossed over my chest.

"Major one." She joked trying to find her keys. I tossed them to her.

"What did I tell you about doing that?" My mom scolded. I smiled.

"I like shiny stuff." I joked.

"Where's your brother?" She asked.

"Ry!" I bellowed. He came down the hallway with a cup of coffee for my mom.

"So where are we going?" He asked.

"You won't know until we get there." I snuck up behind him and put a black blindfold over his eyes.

The ride there was hilarious. I tied Ryans hands behind his back so he couldn't take the blindfold off. And I stuck a sock in his mouth. Yes it was clean. I'm not that mean.

Once we reached the pet store I took off his blindfold. He stood there.

I walked in and dragged him to the kittens.

"Am I getting a cat?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes, yes you are." I smiled.

"Which one do you want." I asked him he walked over to a black cat.

"Awww! She's so cute!" I said. He smiled.

"All of the others are cream. I like her, she's the odd one out." We said simetrically.

"Jinx!" We said at the same time. I laughed.

"Wait you should name her that!" I exclaimed.

"What Jinx? Well it does make sense." The little girl kitten got up from her nap and walked over to the glass and licked her pink nose.

"Awwww." I said.

"Yeah, I want her." Ry said walking over to the lady waiting for us. She walked over and gave us a cage. I went to grab cat food but she stopped me.

"If you adopt a kitten today, you get free supplies." She smiled the same smile that matched mine.

We checked out and walked out the the car with Jinx in her cage.

"Let me see!" My mom pleaded. I took out Jinx and handed her to her.

"Awww whats her name?" She asked. She knew it was a girl because I had already put the pink collar on her with a little bell.

"Jinx." Ryan and I chorussed. Then laughed. The rest of the ride was quiet. I couldn't wait to see my fathers face when he saw my mom let me buy Ryan a cat.


	6. Chapter 6: Burn Twilight Burn! Burn!

**Aghhh! Sorry I be takin so long! I be writin another story and my frands be naggin moi about updatin that one, but when I ask them to u know read DSS their like "Noooo! VA is muchhh better!" I was like "Uh VA may be my favorite book EVAR in the Romance/Action but DSS is WAY more funny and adventurous!"**

**Agh don't wanna bore you with my life so... here is a new chap!**

**Thanks SB1 for being beta!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh do I have to?**

**Everyone should know this but I'll say it anyways, Staybeautiful1 owns Ronnie and Roxypony owns Kade!**

**XOXO~Lilbat54**

I opened the car door and snagged the keys out of my moms purse, it started out warmer when we left to get Jinx but the cold had warped from meh cold to teeth chattering cold.

"Rae! Where are the keys?" My mom screamed from inside of the car. I held them up around my finger and she sighed and got out of the car.

"Sometimes I have no idea what to do with you." She muttered while she got out of the car. I smiled one of my angelic smiled that usually got me out of trouble. It worked better when I was little and had Bambi eyes but I was still adorable. Or so said my grandmother.

"Well you could get me a truck for my birthday..." I trailed off. My mom tossed her head of matching curls back and laughed.

"What makes you think I'm getting you a truck?" She asked.

"I don't. That's why I'm asking." I shrugged my shoulders and started playing with the key. I always had trouble with keys, they always got stuck in the lock! My mom sighed and took my place and opened the door. Ry got out of the truck with Jinx and after he let her out in the house I went and helped him get her stuff out of the car.

"Ry, why is this stuff so heavy?" I asked while heaving a bag of cat litter out of the car.

"I don't know Rae." He shrugged and picked up cat food cans. I pouted.

"That's not fair! I'm smaller than you and you get to bring in the lightest thing!" I whined.

"Should have grabbed it first." He smiled slyly and I rolled my eyes as we started to walk to the door. I dropped the cat litter on the ground and saw Jinx already up stairs on the banister. My house was planned strangely, it had two stairs and a huge banister that looked over the living room. She pounced up the the railing, fur glimmering like onyx. She liked her nose and jumped off the banister. I screamed and ran to catch her.

"Me-uf-ow." She mewed and landed on my dad who was taking a nap on the couch.

"What the-" He was stopped by Jinx licking his face and purring. I gaped to see my dad laugh his big throaty laugh.

"So this is what you three snuck off to get!" He exclaimed as my mom and Ryan walked in with the cat stuff. All three of our eyes grew as big as saucers.

"She can stay?" I sqeauked. My dad shrugged.

"She's adorable, as long as she doesn't piss all over the carpets she's welcome here." He laughed and set Jinx down and she bolted over to Ryan and circled around his legs purring. I giggled and she looked at me amber eyes piercing mine. Jinx padded over her claws leaving little _tst tst tst _sounds.

"Me-uf-ow!" She jumped on the table and I picked her up and put her back on the ground.

"No, not on the table." Ryan and I scolded her at the same time.

"Jinx!" We symetrically said and the she-cat mewed her messed up meow.

"Does she always mew like that?" My father asked, and I nodded my head.

"Strange." My father mumbled and I shook my head.

"No, cute. She isn't to perfect." I protected Jinx and she mewed greatfully towards me. My dad shrugged and I walked up the stairs and into my room to find my clothes _everywhere._

"What the fuple?" I said and I saw Ronnie pop her blonde out of my monstrosity called a closet.

"Fuple? Oh whatever, finally! I've been waiting for you forever!" She smiled and I raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do to my room?" I sqeauked. She shrugged.

"I got bored, so I decided to look for those boots you promised." I smiled exactly what I would have done.

"Find anything you like?" I asked her and sat in a pile of Fan-Girl shirts for my favorite books like Maximum Ride, The Hunger Games, Vampire Academy, Vampire Kisses etc etc... I saw fire- engine red hair appear from my walk- in closet.

"Ronnie, this girl has a _ton _of red stuff!" She exclaimed and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah sorry! This is Kade, my PIC." Ronnie introduced us. I smiled and shook my hand with hers.

"Mind if I take this?" She asked with a bunch of red, pink and other stuff in a bag. I shrugged, the stuff she picked out was obviously never gonna fit me so what the hell?

"Go ahead it won't fit me, I still fit in kids clothes." She laughed and Ronnie did too soon we were all laughing and I heard my mom scream from downstairs.

"Rae are you going insane!" She screamed.

"Yeah totally Mom!" I screamed and she laughed and went back to doing whatever my mom did in her free time.

"Okay so my mom doesn't think i'm insane we do this, you go out whatever way you came in and I ask her if you guys can come over, kay?" I asked they nodded their head and jumped out of the window. I shrugged it wasn't the weirdest thing in my life, I can control fire so imposible human strength wasn't as bad.

"Hey mom!" I screamed looking over the banister.

"Yeah?" She answered coming upstairs from the basement.

"Can I have friends over?" I asked.

"Honey I don't know..."

"I already told them yes though!" I whined, that always got her,

"Rae how many timea have I told you not to do that?" She scream/asked.

"So I tell them no?" I smiled.

"No that's rude, it's fine just stay in your room." I smiled evily with success.

"Okay, they don't live far so they'll be here any minute!" I heard my mom sigh and go back downstairs.

I heard the bell ring and I slid down the railing that led to the front door and opened it.

"Come in, it's cold." I acted hostess and led them up to my room. Once we reached my room Kade sat on my spin chair and Ronnie sat on my bed. I saw a box of twilight tee shirts on the ground my crazy grandmother got for me. I saw Kade walk over to them and gape.

"You like these pieces of shit?" She asked gaping picking it up. I shook my head no real fast.

"Hell no! My crazy grandmother think's I like it!" I defended myself.

"Well then we'll have to get rid of them won't we?" A evil smile creeped up her face, soon we were all smiling like Dr. Evil on Austin Powers.

"Wait why are we smiling?" Ronnie asked dumbfounded.

"My dad has a paper shredder." I answered her and she nodded her blonde head.

"Well we can start off that easy. But maybe we can set them on fire." Ronnie sugested seeing the evil flash in my eyes. Did she want to test my skills? If so I would prove I was the best Fire person there ever was!

"And stab them with knives, throw it in a lake, get a chainsaw and cut it in half..." Kade's eyes grew with happiness.

"I'll go get the shredder." I shot down the stairs grabbed it and ran up the stairs.

I smiled and opened the box. There must have been around a hundred shirts in the box. I found the one I despised the least and put it in the shredder. The shredder buzzed with happiness munching on its snack.

"Next, knives." Kade said and I smiled.

"Outside my mom will think I have emo friends if we're playing with knives." Kade wrinkled her nose at the same time Ronnie and I did. I heard a scratching at the door and I opened it and Jinx walked in.

"Aw! She's so cute!" Ronnie and Kade chorussed and I smiled. Jinx walked over to Kade and did a figure eight around her legs and started to purr. She laughed and Ronnie picked her up.

"Me-uf-ow!" She licked her nose and Ronnie smiled.

"Her meow is so fucked up! I love it!" Kade laughed and grabbed the box of Twilight shirts. Jinx pounced out of Ronnie's hands and bounded out of my room.

"Mom we're going on a walk!" I screamed and pulled on my purple hoodie with a fur lining.

"Okay! Be careful and take your phone!"

"Why wouldn't I take my phone?" I screamed and rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone on from charging. As I turned it on I saw I had 58 calls and around 80 texts. From Steve. I hit delete to all of them while Ronnie and Kade looked over my shoulder. After my phone was clear of Steve we walked out to get supplies.

* * *

After all the supplies were collected we walked out into the woods.

"What should we torture the shirts with first?" Ronnie asked.

"Fire!" Kade and I responded. Kade tossed me a shirt that said "Edward is my LOVE Bella move over!" I thought about how so many books were MUCH better and I felt my hands warm up and the shirt was gone in half a second.

"That. Was. So. Fucking. Cool." Kade breathed. I smiled.

"I think I can do better." I insisted and Ronnie tossed me one that read "Team Switzerland" whatever the hell that was suposed to be. I thought about how creative Mrs. Plouff would encourage me to be and I thought of the fire bird, what was it called. Oh it was a pheonix! That's what it was I focused my eyes and closed my palms together. When I opened them a huge bird sqauked fluttered her wings and flew around us and evaporated into ashes.

"Woah." We all gaped at the ashes faling.

"Didn't know I could do that." I suddenly felt tired and passed out. Being a Fire User was tiring.

**Okay! I know its been forveerrrr! But don't worry I have another chapter planned out! ^.~**

**How'd I do Roxy? Did I get Kade right? Please tell me!**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE! I know your ll out there!**


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday!

**I am so sorry it took so long! Its been hetic on my computer, and FF deleted the file that was this chapter D: Oh yeah times lapse its the 29th, my actual birthday i'm turnin 13 :D**

**The word Bizznatch actually is owned by Roxypony's beautiful gangster wanna be 'U Suck'**

**Oh and I have nothing against you if your 20 and still live with your mom with no job...**

**SO SORRY!**

**XOXO~Lilbat54**

I shot up from my bed. I looked at my clock and smiled it was 6:30 in the morning. I usually slept in on weekends but it was my birthday and I wouldn't miss getting my parents and Ryan up at this time. I slowly got out of my sqeauky bed and walked into Ryan's room. I layed next to him.

"Honey, it's Dylan time to get up!" I joked and he hit me.

"Rae, go away! What time is it anyway!" He asked sitting up. I saw his face was blushing because of the Dylan comment so bad I fell off of my bed laughing hysterically. I hit my head on a metal bat but I didn't care.

"Aw shit! What the hell its 6:30 A.M! Why do you always do this!" He asked adn I shrugged still giggling.

"Because it was the time I was born you dumb ass." I whacked him on the back of the head. I ran my hand through my mop of dark red and brown curls. The red was just put in and I love it.

"Hey no hitting, Babooshka is coming over and she isn't going easy on hitting me on the head." Ryan complained. I shrugged.

"Babooshka loves me anyway!" I teased and turned on his iPod radio. Any way you want it-lovin touchin squeezin by Glee came blasting on. I got up on his bed and started dancing!

_"Any way you want it! That's the way you need it!Any way you want it_!" I harmonized and I saw my parents standing gaping symetrically with my brother.

"_Any way you want itttt!" _I continued dancing and singing.

"Rae, what happened! Your voice, its so strong!" My mother praised blinking a couple of times. I stopped and stared. Ryan turned the music down and I continued, by my mother encouraging me.

"_Cause, he's loving! Cause he's touching! He's squeezing anotherrr!" _I hit the note while dancing and I twirled and slipped off the comforter and started to giggle as the guitar music played.

"Holy shit. I'm calling the school your joining Ambassadors." My mom gaped and helped me up. I groaned, Ambassadors was a select chorus of all of these kids who could sing joined. They gave out solo's in every song. My mom made me join the little kids one when I was younger and the people couldn't sing for their lives.

"Noo! Please! I hate the kids in hate group! Moniuca's in it too and I don't want to get suspeneded again! I go back in two days!" I complained and my mom sighed.

"Fine, now down stairs we have surprizes for you!" My mom exclaimed and pushed Ryan and I out of the door.

"When is Babooshka getting here?" I asked.

"Who says she isn't here Rae honey!' My grandmother screamed from down stairs in her thick Russian accent.

"Babooshka!" I screamed and ran. I slid down the railing and jumped off the spiral thingy at the bottom of the stairs. I landed and slipped baxk and fell on my ass. Babooshka laughed and gave me a hand up. Babooshka was the Russian word for grandmother. Babooshka was a strong old lady who had so much strength it was almost imposible. Kinda like my strength. I gave her a big hug and stood by her. Babooshka gave Ryan a death stare.

"Look at what a nice woman your turning into! You look like you could be from Russia and fit in perfectly!" My grandmother praised and I blushed.

"But you. Your just like your Romanian father. Hmmph." She hit Ryan on the back of the head with her cane once he got down the stairs.

"Mama!" My mom scolded and looked to see if Ryan was hurt. Once she was positive that he wasn't hurt she came over and hugged Babooshka.

"What do I get to open first?" I asked greedily. My birthday was my favorite time of year.

"You don't get to open the first gift. You get to see it." Babooshka took my hand and dragged me outside. I was hit by the cold making me shudder. Especially since I was in shorts and a tee with no shoes. But what I saw pulled in the driveway made me forget the cold and the snow in the driveway and I ran out screaming. Awaking the neighbor hood dogs and a few babies in the process. I had gotten a black ford for my birthday from Babooshka. I could tell it was her that gave it to me because her proud smile. And the fact my parents were gaping. I climbed in the truck using the step and slammed the door hearin the echo. The interior was black leather. My favorite. I honked the car horn and I heard another baby burst out into tears from the neighbors.

"Yo ass hole! Shut the hell up!" A guy scremaed from the window.

"Yo mother fucker it's my birthday you gay ass gangster wanna be." I screamed back honking the horn even more.

"Bizznatch!" He screamed back and I bursted out laughing.

"Bizznatch? What the FUCK is that you facist bastard?" I screamed and honked the truck horn five times after.

"Don't make me get my mom!" He threatened and that's when I lost it. I was openening the door to my truck to go inside but when he said that I bursted out laughing so much I fell out of the car and started rolling in the snow and laughing. Snow was in my hair and my legs were red from the cold but I didn't care. I was crying I was laughing so hard.

"Oh my god. Oh my godd!" I screamed through the giggles. My Family just shook there head and went inside. I was laughing so hard I was crying. I heard crunches in the snow and I shot up full alert.

"What was so funny?" I looked up and saw Steve. My eyes got serious instead of playful and I gave him a death stare.

"Leave me alone. Don't you get it? I ignored you for about two weeks now!" I screamed while getting up.

"What the fuck did I tell you?" My neighbor screamed.

"Lay the fuck off! This has nothing to do with you and fucking baby or your mother!" I screamed and gave the neighbor the finger with both hands. I turned back to Steve. "Leave. Now. I don't want you here." I threatened. I saw an icicle hanging off of the garage. I jumped up and grabbed pointing the sharp end at him.

"Rae, I just want to talk." He smiled strangely at me.

"Well I don't." I turned but I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"That's too bad." And I felt a hot breathe and my knee's buckled

* * *

When I woke up I was tied to a chair with my hands behind my back.

"Rae? Your up!" Ronnie exclaimed quietly behind me.

"Where are we?" I asked and looked around.

"Well lets see, I'm guessing a warehouse. Your lucky. I'm bound up by a shitload chain's. You get rope, not fair." She whined. Wait rope. I could burn it. When the right time came I would.

"Girls! Your up!" I heard a voice from up above and a jump, then the echo of a landing. Ronnie and I stiffened at the voice. It was Steve's. But there were also heavier footsteps coming from behind him. Two more people were here. I heard a click and a big blinding white light came on and we were surrounded only by a circle of light. I closed my eyes to listen better. I heard the lighter footsteps-Steve's- come closer to Ronnie and the heavier ones towards me.

"My, my. She is goregous isn't she?" A man in a tweed suit came slowly towards me examining me. What caught my eye was the yellow heart shaped watch. The ticking taunted me. _Tick, tick, tick, tick._ He came closer to me and cupped my chin with a chubby hand so I was forced to look up at him.

"Why thankyou. I am a exotic girl aren't I?" I shot back. He didn't even seem fazed by the comment and just nodded.

"So how are you going with your fire training?" He asked and my eyes got as big as saucers.

"Very good. Thank you for your concern. Can we go now?" I asked, leaving the surprise for later.

"No, I would like to study your techniques first." He smiled. Ew. He had some nasty teeth.

"Can I give you a tip?" I asked making my eyes look like 'Bambi Eyes' as much as posible.

"Why yes my dear. Go ahead." He smiled that creepy smile at me and I crinkled my nose.

"Get some toothpaste, and see and orthodontist. Toothpaste isn't expensive, I mean you can get it at Walmart! Hey, maybe you can get on the people of walmart website!" I heard Ronnie snicker behind me. He was pissed off but didn't show it in actions only in his eyes.

"Rae, stop being so harsh. That's not the girl I know and love." Steve taunted me with the 'L' word. Even tough I was pissed at him it still hurt. I sat up straighter and started to burn the rope and chains. The rope was undone in sedonds but the chain took awhile.

"Hey do you smell-" The third guy with a purplish skin tone started but it was too late. I jumped up and shot a huge blast of fire from my hands aimed at 'Purple-Dude'. Ronnie took the oppurtunity to grab a knife off of the ground they foolishly left there and put it to Steve's neck. I had my hands pointed at creepy tweed suit guy.

"Ronnie, you wouldn't dare." Steve smiled evily and Ronnie was looking unsure.

"I don't want to, but if I have to I will." She threatened. I heard the break of glass and looked up. Kade was there decked in black and I saw and Darren walk through the door.

"Kayden, there was a door you know, correct?"Mr. Crepsley stared at her like she was from another planet.

"Yeah, this was much cooler though." She shot back. Darren looked like he was about to go insane and flipped her hair and put on her black sunglasses.

"Oh, I knew it! Pay up!" Kade screamed looking at us. "I knew Rae was gonna be here! That kid can never stay out of trouble!" She had an amused smile Mr. Crepsley and gave her a twenty grumpily and she stuck it in her back pocket.

"Kayden, Larten and Darren how nice to see you!" Creepy dude with Tweed Suit smiled and I crinkled my nose again.

"You know I'm not your pal Des, so fuck off." Kade spat and walked over and switched places with Ronnie, and Ronnie shot towards Darren burying her head in his chest. I stood there hands pointed at Des-if that was his name- ready to burn him if needed.

"Aw Kade, you've hurt my feelings. Now we're both in the wrong. Oh well I must go any way." And like that he was gone, Steve too.

"Insanity!" I screamed. Kade, Ronnie and Darren laughed while just stood there. I sat on the ground playing with a sword. It was beautiful. It had rubies encrusted in it with amber and was on the handle. I looked at the little note attatched by a red ribbon. I read it out loud.

_"To: Rae, this reminded me of you. It is no regulaur sword. It can change shape. Love, Desemond Tiny." _I raised and eyebrow and thought of a whip. Sure enough it changed into a red and orange whip. I snapped it and a spark slid off. "Sweet." I muttered and I saw Kade hissing to .

"No! She is too young!" He hissed and Kade shot back.

"Do you see her? She is no ordinary teenager, I mean c'mon look at her! She is so small yet so strong and control's fire!" Kade exclaimed.

"What are you two fighting about?" I asked getting up making the whip a pocketknife so I could stick it in my back pocket.

"I want to make you a vampire!" Kade stepped foward and gaped.

"A vampire? That is so cool! Yes!" I screamed and started dancing. "Woo hoo! Woo hoo! Woo hoo!" I twirled and slipped. I got up quickly and stood still. Most people would call them insane, but I'm not like most people. Plus I've seen the in-human strength they all have.

"I don't think this is a good idea.." Ronnie trailed off like her usual self to Darren.

"See? She agree's. She's becoming a vampire." She shot towards me. "Now let me see your hands." I held them up. "This is going to sting, alot." She smiled and pricked my hands and took some blood and licked it. She nodded and looked satisfied. I shrugged, I've done worse. Like falling out of a tree for example. When it really started to hurt was when Kade pricked her own fingers and put the blood together. I fell on the ground in a ball and started screaming.

"Mother Fucker! Son of a fucking bitch! Aghhhhhh!" I screamed and twitched. Kade and Ronnie were laughing while Crepsley was watching with disgust and Darren... Well he was banging his head against the wall. "This fucking hurts!" I screamed and started rolling on the ground.

"Suck it up!" Ronnie and Kade simotainyously screamed. They did that alot. Reminded me of Shaunee and Erin from the house of night. And suddenly the pain stoppped. I blinked a couple of times and sat up.

"That was the fucking funniest change ever! I wish I got it on video!" Kade laughed and toppled over laughing with Ronnie who was already on the floor laughing her head off. I smiled and tossed a copper curl out of my face.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well we need to fake your death. I'll see you tomorrow night. Say your good byes tonight." Kade sighed.

"Can I keep my truck?" I asked and Kade shrugged.

"Absolutely no-"Mr. Crepsley started but Kade cut him off with a glare.

"If we can figure out a wayhow to then sure." I sqeauled and crushed her in a hug.

"Can you let me go?" She asked after giving me a small hug back.

"Oh, sure." I took a step back and smiled. Even though I had to leave my family, being a vampire was what I said the my kindergarden teacher when she asked me what i wanted to be when I grew up. It ended up with me in the office and out of recess for three weeks because I bit Monica after she said my dream was stuipid. I smiled and stood up, and walked with Kade back to my house while she explained the ways of a vampire.

**Extra long one! Did you like it Roxy? Did you all like it? Let me know by a review! I love you all, but I love the ones who review moree! Sorry I pick favorites!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lady Balls

**Okayyy! Finally... Roxy inspired me because if she could update so can I! Luvver u all, but I luvver the ones who review more! And you don't even have to be a member 2 review!**

**Eternal Love~Lilbat54**

**

* * *

**Kade and I walked out of the ware house. I was still a little dizzy but I was controlling myself better than before. It felt like when I wake up, I walk like a drunk and the world is spinning.

"Woah Kiddo, you okay?" Kade asked looking worriedly at me and I nodded while my head was spinning.

"Yeah, I just get a little dizzy when I get up fast after falling or, you know turning into a vampire." She nodded satisfied with my answer and we kept walking.

"Okay, once we find a place for you to sit down I'll explain everything and you can ask questions." Kade explained what the plan was, if it was even considered a plan. I looked around the parking lot. Glass was shattered and oh my fucking god! A box! I ran towards it forgetting the dizziness and jumped inside the box. Kade came running laughing her ass off.

"Boxes are amazing! !" I sang from the big box. It looked like it was for a fridge. I felt something grab my leg and I screamed and jumped three feet up into the air.

"What the hell! This is my fucking house! Get out!" A guy in his late fifties growled at me and I narrowed my eyes. He had a bottle of whiskey and one sock with a hole in it, a stubbly beard with signs of old age creeping into it.

"Excuse me? This is a fucking _box. _If you need a house go and find one somewhere else and maybe, oh I don't know get a job!" Kade screamed at the guy and I jumped out of the box and stood near Kade. The old man came out with a pocket knife. I felt my hands heat up and Kade shot me a look that said 'Don't give that away just yet' so I calmed myself down and stared at him taking in some weaknesses and noticing his advantages. he was taller than both of us, and strong in the arms. Not in the legs though, his legs were skinny and looked like he had some sort of disease on them. They were covered in bruises and shaking when he stood up. I wasn't cold anymore, I just noticed, and that could have been part of it.

"Girls, I'll give you ten seconds to walk away now." He warned and Kade blew a whisp of hair out of her eyes.

"And I'll give you ten to leave. One, two, ten." Next thing I knew Kade was behind him breathing in his face and he passed out.

"That was fucking awesome!" I exclaimed as she cut open his wrist. The coppery smell of blood hit my nose and instead of making me dizzy... it mad my stomach growl. I hadn't eaten anything the whole day. I stared at the blood biting my lip.

"Well? Aren't you hungry? Or would it be thirsty..." She started. I was definently hungry but I was wondering if we killed them.

"Are... Are we going to kill him?" I asked and she threw back her head and laughed.

"Fuck no, that's what Steve does. We just, take a nice slurp and heal the person and move on." Kade explained and I nodded. I walked over to the passed out body and took the mans wrist. I took a slurp and tasted the unique taste of blood. It was hard to explain but I felt a surge of power quiclkly after I pulled myself away.

"That took a big pair of Lady Balls." I licked my lips and Kade laughed.

"I like that. A pair of Lady Balls." Kade muttered the word again, and soon we were dancing around screaming 'Lady Balls'

"Lady Balls, Lady Balls, Lady-" I screamed as Darren, Mr. Crepsley and Ronnie came out. Ronnie decided to join in, and Darren and Mr. Crepsley just stared confused.

"Lady balls! Lady Balls, Lady Balls, Lady Balls! Some people like Debbie need to grow a pair of Lady Balls!" Ronnie exclaimed and Kade burst out laughing I laughed at Darren's reaction to the name Debbie. Once we were all done laughing Mr. Crepsley cleared his throat.

"S-sorry!" I giggled. and he rolled his eyes. Again with the eyes! What the hell was wrong with me?

"Kayden, you need to get Rae home. The sun is almost up and I am sure her family is very worried." Kade got up and gave Ronnie and I a hand up. I wiped the dust off of my ass. I watched as my Mentor walked over to the hobo and spit on his wrist. I watched the cut heal in awe. I walked over and picked up the box. I dumped all of the stuff out. Kad stopped me.

"Gimme the alcohol!" I laughed and tossed her the two brand new bottles of Vodka and she whistled.

"How he can afford vodka and not even an apartment I have no idea! Look how many bottles are here-" She started but Mr. Crepsley cut her off.

"Kayden, sun." He warned and she groaned.

"Fine! C'mon Kiddo, get on my back. Hold you're breathe." I tilted my head to the side questioningly and she just shrugged. I started to take a breathe but she already took off. Everything was blurring. Next thing I knew I was on my snowy front lawn gasping for breathe and holding my side.

"Woops! Went a little too fast didn't I?" And I nodded breathing heavily. After I caught my breathe I blinked a couple of times and got up.

"Tomorrw we will need to fake your death. Say your goodbyes and figure out about that big boy there." She pointed to my truck eyeing it like it was a piece of candy. I smiled and nodded. Next thing I knew she was gone. I walked up my driveway and opened the garage door, to be bombarded by my mother.

"RAECHELLE ANN EMBERZ! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" My father boomed and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I rode a unicorn to Alaska. It was awesome." I told him and that pissed him off even more. Babooshka hit him in the head with her cane.

"It was her birthday! She probably wanted to go out with her friends! Marc she's not a child any more!" Babooshka exclaimed and stared at me.

"Where's Ryan?" I asked and she pointed up the stairs. I shot up them forgetting I was in trouble and burst into his room.

"Ry! I'm backkk!" I called into his room and burst in. I quickly backed out screaming in pure horror. Dylan was in her bra and underwear and sitting on Ryan's lap who was shirtless.

"My eyes! My eyes!" I screamed and started to roll on the floor screaming my head off. They moved fast! Damn!

"Rae, are you okay? Do you need me to come up there?" My mom called up and I screamed back.

"No! No god! Save yourself!" And she just sighed and went down the stairs again. I rolled on the floor screaming for a while longer and then got up hands still over my eyes.

"Are you two dressed?" I hissed. After I heard muttered 'yeses' I took my hands off of my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"If I ever walk in on you two like that again, I'll call your mommy Dylan." I heard my voice go from kidding to sad quickly. I just noticed it was the last time I'd ever walk in on them. I quickly turned on my heel and ran into my room. I started to pack my stuff in a duffel bag. My favorite pair of boots, the ones with the buckles. And my favorite pair of UGGs. I put Vampire Academy,Frostbite, Shadow Kissed, Blood Promise, Spirit Bound and The Last Sacrifice into the bag. I noticed we forgot to talk about the rules of being a vampire. I shrugged it off and plugged in my iPod. I needed my music. I started to pack my clothes and my jeans. I noted that it was extremely full and found a place I could put my Vampire Bunny slippers and pj's. The pj's had shorts and dorm pants so I could switch depending on the season. I grabbed my two pieces of jewelry. My spider necklace and the charmed bracelet Babooshka gave me.

"You're not acting normal." I heard a voice from the hallway and looked up Ryan was leaning against my dorm frame.

"What do you mean?" I tried to cover it u but he stared me down.

"I'm not stuipid! Where did you go!" He exclaimed quietly.

"You didn't go back to that dude who gave you the black eye did you?" He hissed and I got pissed. Ha a ryme.

"It's none of your buisness! I'm not a fucking four year old Ry! You can't protect me from everything in the world!" I screamed and pushed him out of the doorway and slammed the door closed. Before I closed it he was slammed into his door. I heard him cry out in pain and I screamed in frustration. He had no right! Just because he was born before I was doesn't mean a damn thing! I colapsed onto my water bed and screamed into the pillow. I heard a small knock at the door.

"Go away." I snapped and I heard a sigh, and down came my door. I sat up gaping at my Grandmother.

"Okay. We both know you're not human anymore. What happened?" She stared at me and it all came rushing out.

"I went to this freak show and met a guy then it turned out he was a douche bag and when I found out I met a girl and her boyfried plus their mentor-" I took a big breathe"- and now I was just captured by the douche bag and the girl I met has a friend who's name is Kade and their all vampires so instead of looking like a big whimp and feeling out of place whenever I hung out with the I decided to become a half vampire and be Kade's apprentice and I'm leaving tomorrow" I finished quietly and Babooshka blinked a couple of times taking what I said in. She nodded and I just noticed what I told her.

"Please. Don't tell anyone." I begged her and she nodded still speechless.

"I understand your decision. What can I do to help you?" She asked and the first thing in my head was truck.

"Can you drive my truck to the gas station on 54th street and drop it off? So Kade and I can use it?" She nodded happy that I was in love with her gift.

"I can do that. As long as you promise you'll dress nicely to you're funeral, as in wear this." She held up a beautiful black dress. It was short and tight. The straps were thick and the neckline was deep. It had a little gold designs up the side and I took in breathe. Most grandmothers would make their grandkids wear an ugly dress but Babooshka was a style Queen.

"Ofcourse." I nodded and she embraced me and I sighed.

"How are you going to do it?" She asked.

"Do what? Oh die, I'm thinking a fake suicide." She laughed.

"Ofcourse, die young and leave a beautiful corpse." She smiled and rubbed my back.

"Will you miss me?"

"Ofcourse." She comforted me with her thick Russian accent. She got up and paused at the broken door.

"One last thing. Go and see Russia some time, kay?" She asked and I nodded my chocolate and cherry curls bouncing.

**Woo! Did you love it? I did! How'd I do? Let me know! h and I want more reviews! My Vampire Academy Story id beating you all in Reviews, and member you don't have to be a member!**


	9. Chapter 9: On hold

**Hello dearies =(: Sadly, I have some bad news... Trial and Error isn't becoming as much as a hit as I wanted it to... You see, my Vampire Academy Story Adventures of Ashley Ozera is doing much better and my readers are demanding more and more while my DSS saga readers demand less and less... Part of it I know is that I am a crappy DSS writer, its because well I don't really connect to the DSS saga as much as my other books...**

**In other words loves I am going to have to put this story on hold for many reasons,**

**A) Im grounded from fanfiction **

**B) AOAO is taking up a lot of energy t write because I have to sneak to write**

**C) My life is getting busier and busier**

**D) I am sorta in a block...**

**So really I'm sad to say but Trial and Error is now on hold my dears...**

**I don't know when I'll be back, it may be a week, a month maybe even at the end of summer but still I swear I will come back to Rae and Ry at some point**

**Eternal Love~Lilbat54**


	10. Chapter 10Chapter 9 not 10 XD

**Heyya Babezz! I'm backkk! U Suck Flame me all you fucking want! Because I dont give a fuck! Wooo! Thanks to Roxypony for betaing, because I wanted to get this out right away! SB1 owns Ronnie and Roxy owns Kade!**

**Eternal Love~ LB54**

This morning would be my last day with my family. Most would say it was a sad day, but I was one of those people who always made the best of everything.But despite my optimistic outlook, the reality had finally set in. What lay ahead of me was no small thing... I was about to become dead to everyone I knew and loved_._ I prayed it would be worth the pain I was about to put them all through.

To keep myself thinking about the future rather than the past, I plotted out how to make a seamless exit from the world of the living. Something exotic, but simple. I was researching suicides, to look for one where a body usually wasn't found. I decided on making it look like I jumped off a bridge. I'd drop a hoodie and a boot into the water, leave a suicide note on my desk and then go with the group. _What will they think when they can't find my body? Will they ever give up searching? Will they be able to accept that I'm not coming back? No, no... can't think like that... I can't turn back now, I can just see my parents watching me feed on a helpless bystander. Then I would be growing up behind bars for the rest of my life. Which would be very very long._

Sure I was scared of what I was going to face as a half vampire. What I was going to face will be different than most things I have faced, yes. But I was fast at learning, especially when it involved violence. Before I left I wanted to get a book on pyrokinetics. I wasn't sure what I was exactly, but the thing I think I am is just a plain fire user. I printed up a few pictures. While my printer hummed with life, I glanced at my clock. In fire red 5:53 glared back at me. I was exausted, and I heard shuffling from across the hall. I got up, and carefully opened the door. I cringed at a high pitched squeak my door made. I saw Ryan turn. He was up too.

"What are you doing up?" I whispered.

"Nothing." He replied quickly. Too quickly.

"Liar. Now tell me what you were doing, or I'll beat the shit out of you" I placed my hands on my hips and started to tap my foot. "You should be able to tell me. Unless you wre spying on me. But I know you wouldn't do that. Would you, Ryan?" He had a guilty look on his face.

"I was spying on you. He mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"How? I would have heard you." I don't remember hearing his door open. His eyes trailed to the TV and I raised an eyebrow.

"I have a camera in your room. I know your going to commit suicide tomorrow and Rae please don't. Please." His voice broke my heart.

"It's too late Ryan. Just make sure Monica doesn't take up the friends space on the news, save that for the girls." I felt a tear start to form, and I ignored it. A few seconds later I felt it dry up. I saw he wanted to protest, but he thought better of it. He knew not to mess with me when my mind was made up.

"I'll make sure that little cunt is no where near your funeral Rae." He hugged me close. I pulled back.

"Wait a minute. You have a video camera in my room? Whose idea was that?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Aidan. He has had a major crush on you since we were six." I gaped.

"Aidan? You're kidding me." Aidan was my crush from when I was six until I was 14.

"Why would I kid about that. To tell the truth I think he only came over to stare at you when you weren't looking. He convinced me to put the camera in for safety reasons. He was afraid you'd be kidnapped or something. I got one that doesn't record, because I really don't want to see you change." I blinked a few times, and whacked Ryan on the head.

"You've known Aidan liked me for ages, but never told me he Liked me! I told you I liked him multiple times! What the fuck!" I fumed.

"I didn't want my best friend boning my sister!" He replied and I screamed.

"What the fuckkkk! Why couldn't I date him! Mom and Dad love him like he's their kid, he is a great guy Ry! Why the fuck would you do that to me! I let you date Dylan, Kay and Callie with no fucking problem!"

"Why does it even matter? You're killing yourself tomorrow anyways!" He hissed and I kicked his dresser and stomped across the hall into my room and slammed the door. I usually wouldn't have cared, but I was stressed today and well I was in one of those moods where you can pick a fight with anyone at any time. I slid up against my door and ran some fingers through my chocolate curls. I walked over to my bed and collapsed onto it and passed out.

Despite my turbulent thoughts, I managed approximately 7 hours of sleep. It was 2:30 PM when I opened my eyes. For one weird second, I forgot what was supposed to happen today... then it all came flooding back, and my heart began to race. To temporarily distract myself from the task ahead of me, I busied myself by checking my bag, hoping it would pass the time so I had more time in the last day of my house. I quickly added a picture of Ry, my parents and I**. **I grabbed some clothes and got dressed. I was wearing a pair of black leggings, a long loose forest green shirt that had a scoop neckline. I buckled a big belt around my waist. Over that I layered a hoodie and put my hair in a ponytail. I pulled on my old brown Uggs and tucked my black combat boots in my bag - when the time came, I'd throw the old Uggs into the river and put the combats on.

I walked down the stairs -for some reason it seemed to take a lot longer than usual. My dad greeted me at the bottom, and I wordlessly wrapped my arms around him, the words _last time_ echoing inside my head. I was so glad he couldn't hear my thoughts at that moment. He hugged me back, confused. I walked into the basement and hugged my mom. I saw Jinx do a figure eight around my legs. I tried to go outside but she mewed in protest.

"Mee-oof-oww!" She mewed and I smiled.

"Jinx babe I wouldn't forget you." I reached down and stroked her head.

"What about me? Your own brother Rae." I turned to him and rolled my eyes.

"Well I thought last night was our good bye." I replied.

"Whatever." He grumbled and I turned to him and sighed. I didnt want to leave my brother like this.

"Ryan did I invite you to a party with all the kins horses and all the kings men?" I asked him with sarcasm on my voice.

"No. What the hell-" I interupted him and said;

"Then why are you being humpty dumpty and sitting on that wall when I could be giving you a hug?" I teased him, he smiled and I hugged my twin. I stood back. "Just to let you know I think we're the worst pair of twins ever. We are nothing alike." I smiled and he laughed.

"I aggree. But I think thats what makes us special." I winked at him and turned to the door.

Finally, I stepped outside to see Babooshka sitting peacefully on the porch swing . I sat down beside her, and we wrapped our arms into a loving embrace. I breathed the sweet scent of her perfume, strong vanilla, usually it made my nose burn and my eyes water, but this time it didn't. As excited as I was to begin the rest of my life, a small childlike part of me wished this moment could last forever.

"I'll miss you the most, if I'm completely honest with myself. Oh and I can't wear your dress. I'm doing a bridge suicide, so they dont have to find my body." I whispered and she laughed and rubbed my back.

"I'll see you on 54th later. I'm bringing that dress, and god damn it you are going to wear it at one point." She smiled and I turned and ran up the stairs.I pulled my rumpled "suicide" note out of my pocket... I didn't know writing words could be so painful. The page began to blur as I read it one more time:

_Dear my family and friends,_

_The truth is this world is just so overwhelming, I can't take it. I get blamed for everything, I have no sense of selfcontrol and I hurt the people I love. I know everyone will think I never showed any signs of depression, but I did in secret. I cut my wrists, and covered the scars up with makeup. By the time you read this, well it will be too late. You probably won't find my body, heh I'll be swimming with the fishes my the time you do._

_I remember and cherish every moment with you guys, and I don't regret breaking Monisluts ankle. (Mom and Dad that is Monica for your information :))_

_Love~ Your little Rae of Sunshine_

I took one final look at my room... the base of my entire childhood. Memories smiled at me from every wall, the one where I drew on with sharpie marker, the one where I punched a hole in and stuffed my barbies in it, and my closet, where all of my friends tried on my clothes, even though they never fit them. And I smiled at the stain on my carpet where Callie spilled and I tried to clean it up. I ended up making it worse.

I allowed two lonely tear to fall from my eyes, then I sucked it up and turned away. I don't cry, I am a Rae of Sun. And the sun doesn't cry. I climbed out my window slyly. I landed on the ground feet first._ A journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step_...silly metaphors.My journey began with _blood_.

I walked down the path, a bike path with pavement, a that led to the local lake, huge and glassy. _I used to ice skate on this lake..._ I thought to myself then scolded myself. Rivers ran through both sides - finding a body would be impossible once it got carried away by that current. A narrow wooden bridge spanned the narrowest section of the lake - thank God there was nobody else on it. I wandered slowly onto the bridge, hearing the wood creak a greeting to me. Once I reached the middle, I pulled off my UGGs -_I remembered when Mom took me to buy these... no! Must not think about it-_and threw them into the water. Once they sunk from view, I threw my hoodie in too. A breeze caught it, and it drifted for about 10 feet before gracefully settling into the water. Then I heard rustling. I turned to see Ronnie sitting on the side of the bridge, crossed legged and looking straight at me with her turquoise eyes and a curious smile.

"Hi?" I raised an eyebrow and she waved back.

"A bridge suicide. Nice choice." She smiled and I shrugged.

"They usually don't find the bodies. So I thought it would be a good idea." I said with as much casuality as possible while I watched my hoodie swim down the river.

"It was a good idea, now come on, we need to go before someone notices that you're still alive." She started to walk, her heeled boots leaving tracks in the dirt. I followed her, making sure we didn't leave a trail.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. She turned and smiled.

"Where do you think we're going?"

"The Cirque?" I guessed and hitched my bag higher onto my shoulder. Might as well get comfortable.

"Bingo." She smirked and we kept on walking. Instead of thinking about what was behind me, I fixed my gaze on what was in front of me - I followed the bouncing blonde ponytail and the dust her boots picked up.

In about half an hour we reached the Cirque and I saw them all packing up. The tents were already taken down and I saw the Snake Boy- Evra Von I quickly recalled his name- look at me with a puzzled look as Darren quickly filled him in, they walked away with some hammocks and set them on the ground. Some of the other members of the Cirque were packing up the vans

"What should I do?" I asked Ronnie uncertainly.

"Stick with me until the sun goes down. After that, well you're probably going to train with Kade. And I am warning you, you're going to be sore as fuck after one session. Probably half dead after the second." Ronnie informed me with a superior grin.

I gaped at her and she sighed in exasperation.

"I'm just being honest!"

I sighed in agreement. We checked the wolfman's cage to make sure it was locked, packed up the hammocks and helped Madame Truska pack up some cloth. She smiled at me and barked something, I just nodded numbly and walked away, too tired and dazed to care. Soon the sunset painted the sky orange and red I watched the sun sink to the horizon line. I sighed and started to stretch in preparation for whatever training was waiting for me. I touched my toes twice, then I heard foot steps behind me.

I'd pretty muched guessed by the sound of the footsteps, it was none other than Kayden Stone. Wearing her customary black tank top, jeans and cowboy boots, with her pin-straight strawberry-blonde hair hanging past her shoulders. Her chilly dark blue eyes met mine, and a smile broke over her lips.

"Stretching is for pansies. Come with me, I'm gonna make a man out of you." was her greeting.

"I don't wanna be a man." I grumbled obstinately.

"Well then you're gonna have to grow some lady balls if you wanna keep up with me." she retorted with a grin. She was joking... mostly.

She started walking, and I had to jog to keep her pace.

"Can you slow down?" I asked and she started walking faster.

"Nope." She said and I sighed dramatically, already feeling the burn.

Damn... this was going to be a hard night.

**Bitches, the little bitch is back ;D hahaha review, flame me spam me bang on the key board what everr! **


End file.
